


caffeinated

by diffident



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffident/pseuds/diffident
Summary: In which Donghyuck couldn't fall sleep, and wanted to bother his roommate until realising it was sort of a bad idea.





	

The weather seemed gloomy at night, misty, and just plain lonely, however, the chilly temperature felt right. So when Donghyuck sat himself on the window sill, he merely gazed outside, the view consisting of city lights and bustling streets.

The aroma of coffee hung in the air, the hot mug located beside the tiny houseplant. Donghyuck thought it was rather useless—having plants that is (if only Doyoung could have bought a fake one instead). It didn't matter anyway, it was supposed to be a gift. He even requested for a Michael Jackson poster, but Doyoung denied and didn't want Donghyuck to mess his room's wall. 

The coffee, however, had a piquant taste. He was definitely glad at himself, unlike the last time he made one with such pungent taste that made his stomach clench, even adding immense amount of sugar didn't help, so he had just thrown it away, glaring at the dark liquid that swirled around the sink.

His roommate was good at making coffee though, his assiduous ways made Donghyuck slightly jealous. Donghyuck knew that he didn't do as much, but he was a bit sad that he had to live with him—with a responsible guy, whereas he felt useless and couldn't do anything but accept that. 

Once the caffeine started to kick into his system, his thoughts started to race more. His roommate was asleep, he was overworked per usual and needed his daily dose of deep sleep. They shared a room howbeit they had separate beds, and the mere thing he wanted to do now was to pester him. It was rude to, yet had the urge to as he felt hyper and bored.

He sauntered into the silent room, gnawing on his lower lip. Their room was tidy because Donghyuck felt shy leaving his grubby mess. Mark would be impressed and would pat his shoulder, and other times he would just lay on his stomach and inhale on his pillow, smelling the fragrance. It was the most relaxing thing for him, it even calmed him down to sleep but Donghyuck didn't think of it as any special, it was only cheap cologne.

He entered, scanning the room. A book was to be seen lying beside Mark, he probably couldn't sleep as well. They exchanged books sometimes, arguing over the spoilers they would accidentally spill. Meantime, Donghyuck felt bad that he even had the audacity to bother his slumber. Mark looked peaceful, and well, pretty cute.

He then just considered egressing out. He didn't even wash the mug that he left, so it would be great if he started to. "Mhmm," Mark began to hum, his left eye slowly opening. The door's sound probably awakened him. He grabbed the pillow from under the duvet, cuddling it afterwards. He looked like a vulnerable child that needed to be tucked in bed.

"Haechan? Why are you still awake," he yawned, both of his eyes widened now. He waited for an answer, but Donghyuck just stood still, looking perplexed. Mark's vision was getting worse, hence he had to sit up to regard what Donghyuck did. 

"I'm doing—nothing, I'm just going back to bed, y'know," he blatantly lied, approaching Mark languidly. Mark merely rubbed his eye and abruptly sat Donghyuck on his bed by pulling his arm.

"You scare me, you really do." 

"I've just had coffee, I can't sleep!" Donghyuck released his arm from Mark's grip. He started to sulk with a frown. He didn't really show his emotions to his hyung, but he thought his visage was subtle enough to be unnoticed. 

It was until Mark started to touch Donghyuck's arm, caressing it this time. Donghyuck couldn't help but to flinch a little.

"Ah, well why did you even drink coffee? Was it decaf?" Mark's voice was low and hoarse. He was concerned why his roommate was even awake at practically 4 in the morning.

He sounded so gentle that Donghyuck abandoned his plan then and there. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and Mark would probably throw a fit knowing he scarcely slept. So, just sleeping after all of this would be a great idea.

"No, it wasn't," he said in a sheepish tone, not able to move from his position. His eyes averted from Mark's hand and he continued to remain quiet. 

They didn't have nights like that, Mark was either asleep or they'd work together, but he was content they got to have a simple moment that would change at least something. 

"Never mind. You want to fall asleep, right?" A smile slowly crept across Mark's face, whilst Donghyuck looked small—too small. His shoulders were sagging and he could feel his hands twitching. 

He didn't respond with words, he just looked up to his hyung and nodded. Mark adjusted himself by wriggling a little bit. Confused, Donghyuck briefly moved back, causing him to fall over the floor. His neck and face started to flush when Mark guffawed. 

"Shut up!" Donghyuck muttered. It was a funny position, his back was against the floor, whereas his legs were still in the bed, as if he just slid down into the ground. He didn't thought about getting up, however he tried to playfully kick Mark to no avail. 

"Hey there, violent guy. Don't be cheeky." He pulled both of Donghyuck's legs whilst Donghyuck yelped. "Fuck you, don't even!" he whined, getting up for real. He stood and stretched due to feeling drowsy. 

"Hey, see, you're sleepy. Guess you don't need my help, goodnight!" Mark said rapidly that it was almost incoherent, but Donghyuck got every single word down. Mark laid himself in the bed and pulled the duvet up to his head. Donghyuck wondered if he could even breathe.

He was annoyed that Mark had something up to his mind, hence Donghyuck abruptly leaped on Mark's bed and started to jump. Mark complained and uttered Donghyuck's name out. 

"See, I'm not sleepy. You better tell shit out or I'm gonna jump on you as well!"

"Dang, okay, okay!" Mark sat up once again, facing a standing Donghyuck. He commanded Donghyuck to get down, then Donghyuck merely jumped out from the bed, sitting on it afterwards.

"You want to fall asleep, right?" Donghyuck nodded. He didn't know what Mark was about to do, so he frowned and clenched his hand that was resting on the bed.

Mark pecked on his lip whilst his hands were against Donghyuck's back. He quickly looked at Donghyuck's reaction and started to really kiss him now with his hands placed against Donghyuck's cheeks. When he pulled back, he then laid himself in his bed again, pulling the duvet up until Donghyuck started to pull it away from him. 

"Hey, what the actual fuck was that? How am I supposed to sleep with that, geez!"

"Well, it was relaxing wasn't it? Goodnight, loser." Mark chuckled pulling Donghyuck to lie down with him. Donghyuck groaned when his back felt a hardcover book, instantly getting an apology from Mark and quickly placed it under his bed. 

"If that didn't make you feel sleepy, let's just cuddle to sleep then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mark-hyung." Donghyuck whispered and kissed Mark's cheek, interlocking his fingers with Mark's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for reading! I must admit I'm not good at writing detailed stuff. It's very hard for me to think how I should word them whatnot so yeah I'm still inexperienced but I'll keep practising :) Hope you liked that, I really can't write anything longer, but I'll make more Markhyuck fics


End file.
